


what's the magic word?

by komorebim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Multi, Trans Female Character, Witch Curses, Witches, i'm so sorry chenle is not here, mentions of kun, more like hex, trans girl nana, very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: “Fuck you, fucking devil spawns,” he hisses, clutching his chopsticks tightly.“Language,” Mark chides softly as he sits down next to Donghyuck, Jeno following and squeezing in between him and Renjun.Donghyuck scoffs, “We are witches, Jun, praise Satan and all that shit,” Mark, ever the nice Christian boy, groans.“Damn it, Hyuck, didn’t you say that was a social construct and not all witches are Satanists?”-or “you hexed me because i made fun of the way you eat so now my tastebuds hate everything i put in my mouth and so I’m either gonna starve or eat this shit you call chocolate, i hate you so much” AU





	what's the magic word?

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my secret santa! i hope you enjoy yas, sorry if it's terrible!

Renjun really wishes he could wipe Donghyuck’s smug smile from his –admittedly pretty– face, but the older boy knew he deserved whatever shit the younger boy threw at him, not that he would ever admit that to Donghyuck’s face, of course.

He glances at the really tasty looking lunch Kun put together in a nice bento for him and sulks, chopsticks picking at the meat hesitantly, and Renjun has to really hold back from whining and stomping his feet like a child.

“You okay there, bud?” Renjun glares at the boy in front of him, who’s grinning almost maniacally, Jaemin snorts from next to him, munching happily at her own –or rather Jisung’s- rice, eyes gleaming with amusement at Renjun’s predicament, her younger boyfriend not even paying attention to whatever is going on, eyes glued to what seems to be a math equation –Renjun pities him, the youngest of the bunch was never skilled for calculus, he knows the boy’s brain must be malfunctioning right now–, “That meat looks exceptionally delicious today, Kun outdid himself, didn’t he Jaemin?” Renjun grits his teeth as he hears Donghyuck hum.

Jaemin’s grin grows, mischief making her delicate features almost glow, “Oh yes, wouldn’t want to disappoint Kun,” she tuts softly, shaking her head and Renjun is this close to forgetting his manners and just throw a piece of meat into her perfectly styled hair.

“Fuck you, fucking devil spawns,” he hisses, clutching his chopsticks tightly.

“Language,” Mark chides softly as he sits down next to Donghyuck, Jeno following and squeezing in between him and Renjun.

Donghyuck scoffs, “We _are_ witches, Jun, praise Satan and all that shit,” Mark, ever the nice Christian boy, groans.

“Damn it, Hyuck, didn’t you say that was a social construct and not all witches are Satanists?”

Donghyuck hums, “Yeah, I just want to mess up with Injunnie,”

Said boy grumbles, stabbing the meat on his bento rather aggressively and glaring at it.

“What did that meat ever do to you?” Jeno chides softly, taking a piece of it from Renjun’s plate and shoving it into his mouth with a delighted noise, be it any other time and he would’ve smacked Jeno across the head but not this time, he can’t help but pout and sink into the seat.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Mark asks curiously, biting into his sandwich and Renjun is this close to crying.

“Donghyuck hexed him,” Jaemin snickers, and runs her hand through Jisung’s locks when the statement catches his attention, almost preening under her touch like a cat, _disgusting_.

“Which is totally unnecessary,” Renjun crosses his arms, glaring daggers at the younger boy who calmly sips at his orange juice, but his eyes are sparkling as much as his peachy eyeshadow, Renjun hates how pretty he finds it.

“You were being incredibly mean to me, Injun,” the witch pouts, shiny bottom lip on full display and eyelashes fluttering, but Renjun knows what he’s doing, and he isn’t falling for it.

“I just said you eat like a five year old, not my fault you can’t take a joke,” he scoffs but immediately regrets it when he can feel the hair on his arms raising, shivering at the way Donghyuck bristles.

“Want me to make you mute for a week, darling?” Renjun gulps and looks away, he knows not to anger Donghyuck more than he should, they usually bicker a lot and Donghyuck tends to place rather harmless hexes on him from time to time, such as this, but he never wants to see Donghyuck truly angry, not after last summer, he knows how powerful the witch can be.

“So, what kind of hex did you place on him?” Jeno asks, eyeing the both of them and recoiling at the way Donghyuck grins sharply.

“Why don’t you show Jeno how good the food tastes, baby?” Renjun ignores the thumping of his heart and the flush on his face and ears at the endearment, scowling at the younger boy but he eventually grabs his chopsticks once again, grumbling under his breath as he shoves rice inside his mouth, holding back a gag as the only thing he can taste is dirt, among other nasty stuff.

Donghyuck cackles, head thrown back as he watches Renjun miserably swallow, Renjun whines, not holding back this time.

“I hate you so much, just lift the hex and let me eat peacefully, that tasted like absolute shit,” Donghyuck giggles, placing his head on his hands.

“Oh, I don’t know, you’ve been pissing me off quite a bit lately, maybe eating dirt will teach you a lesson,” Renjun groans over the rest of his friends snickering at his misfortune.

“You either starve or eat shit, Renjun,” Jisung smirks at him, leaning into his girlfriend’s shoulder, basking in her attention like the fucking baby that he is, Renjun is not jealous.

So he just eats shit under Donghyuck’s calculating and cold stare, Renjun would never admit it but the younger boy can be quite terrifying when he wants to.

“Or, you can apologize to me,”

“I’d rather eat shit, thanks,”

“Fine, so be it, see you guys after school,” Donghyuck grins, jumping up from his seat and gathering his stuff.

“Wait,” Renjun drops his chopsticks in panic and swallows the dirt in his mouth, “You can’t leave, unhex me now,”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, “You said you wouldn’t apologize, so you’re staying hexed, enjoy your lunch,” He blows a kiss in Renjun’s direction, turning around and leaving the cafeteria without looking back.

Renjun dejectedly sinks back in his seat, slamming his forehead on the table.

“There, there,” he feels Jeno patting his head and feels just a tiny bit better.

 

Renjun knows he’s in trouble this time when Donghyuck doesn’t even acknowledge him once the witch steps out of his classroom, walking past the older boy without a second glance.

Renjun speeds up to catch up with him as much as his short legs allow him to, “Hey, I know you’re mad at me but c’mon, you can’t just ignore me, Hyuck,” the younger boy scoffs, not stopping even after they leave the school’s premises.

“Hyuck, c’mon, it was just a joke, what are you so upset about?” The older boy huffs, following Donghyuck to where he knows the younger boy’s apartment is, just a few minutes away, the one he shares with his coven.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, scoffing as if Renjun was an idiot, “You’re really fucking dense, aren’t you?” Renjun gasps, kind of offended.

“That’s Mark’s job, not mine,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, stopping in his tracks and turning around, almost crashing against Renjun, noses brushing.

“Well it seems to me like it’s a joint shift,” Donghyuck smiles almost too sweetly, and Renjun can’t even feel flustered at the lack of space, or the way their noses bump against each other, not when Donghyuck’s eyes no longer hold that mischievous glint, instead there’s a sheen of hurt on them, and Renjun feels his heart clench.

“I…Why are you really mad at me, Donghyuck?” He frowns at the way the younger boy’s eyes waver, teeth tugging at his bottom lip and Renjun has to gather up the self-control to not glance down at it, eyes glued to Donghyuck’s.

The brunette takes a deep breath and his shoulders drop in resignation, “I like bickering with you, I really do it’s fun to rile you up and you riling me up it’s exciting and it kinda makes me want to kiss you,” Renjun blinks, heart stopping for a few seconds but before he can respond, Donghyuck keeps talking, “But sometimes…sometimes it just…it makes me feel like shit you know? You picking at the smallest of things, I might act confident as fuck but sometimes I get insecure alright?” Donghyuck huffs, avoiding Renjun’s eyes.

Renjun feels his heart drop to his stomach and he can’t help but feel like the biggest piece of shit, he made the person he loves the most feel insecure about himself, he frowns and blinks rapidly, willing away the tears of guilt, “Duckie…you should’ve told me,” he says in a thin voice, throat closing up.

Donghyuck’s head snaps back to him, probably sensing the emotions floating around them or some magical shit Renjun has yet to understand, and softens, hands coming up to cradle Renjun’s face, “I didn’t want you to think I was weak,” Renjun shakes his head.

“No, when I’m being a piece of shit you have to call me out on it, sometimes I don’t realize I hurt people’s feelings, you have to tell me,” Renjun smiles softly at the brunette, his own hands resting on Donghyuck’s hips, “I think you’re really lovely, and I kind of want to kiss you too…a lot,” His grin widens when he sees the soft pink dusting the other boy’s tan cheeks, “so lift up this annoying hex because I don’t want our first kiss to taste like shit,” Donghyuck giggles, murmuring under his breath softly.

Renjun can feel the weight on his shoulders dissipating and he doesn’t have to think twice before surging forward, tasting strawberries on Donghyuck’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write and i love witches!au, i hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> and merry christmas i hope all of you have a wonderful day!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/angelminhyun)


End file.
